Innocence
by Luv 2 cry
Summary: I wonder Harry, if you can still see love in my eyes? You shouldn't be able to, it was never truly there.


_Hello! I was really tired so i thought i'd write something to get some inspiration or something. It's to just get back in writing since i know my updates are getting slower. Anyway, this is rated m for some violence and blood and then sex. it's not exactly a happy oneshot but i don't know if it's sad enough to be a good angst fic. I kinda rushed this so if you find any problems such as grammer or anything else, tell me and i'll fix it.  
>I don't own HP.<br>Ok, i hope you enjoy it and please review!_

**Innocence**

It sickens me.

It repulses me.

It disgusts me.

So why am I doing this? This isn't me. This gently persona, this kind mask and the façade I put up is cracking. But he doesn't notice. The thud sound I make when I am sliding into him sounds shockingly loud in the room, but I'm not doing it on purpose. I'm trying, I'm not pounding him into the mattress and I'm not leaving an outrageous amount of bruises on his body, I leave it unblemished.

He doesn't see anything, his wild midnight hair is like a halo and the way his mouth forms an o shape hypnotizes my eyes. But as his eyes open to reveal two emerald orbs, that's when it's most dangerous. That's when I can feel myself slipping, that's when I feel my mask starting to slip off and I have to hurry and adjust it. But he doesn't realize. He just doesn't. He proceeds to lean up and kiss me lovingly to release whimpers and moans into my mouth as I gently caress his prostate with my manhood.

Why is he so damn clueless?

He doesn't know that the thing I want to do most in that moment is bite down on those delectable lips till blood starts spurting out from the cuts. And then your green eyes would widen at the shock and I would take advantage and roughly thrust in an out of you in a manner you never knew before. I want you to be shouting to the skies as you go crazy from me inside you.

"Tom," I wince. I want you to scream my name, not whisper it. Harry, won't you _scream_ for me?

But of course, you have no idea about what I'm thinking and I have to squash down those thoughts as I look into your eyes and see such tender love, the love fills up your entire being. There is no room there for rough passion which can feel so good by hurting in a good way. But all I see there is sweet love, and I almost lose control as your legs wrap tighter around me.

But I managed to stop, to contain my inner self. My inner self…

_I want you Harry_ and it sounds so controlling and dark in my head because of what I'm picturing. I want you, I want to love you and I want to destroy you.

It's the same thing for me really, love and hatred, they're like brothers. Oh Harry, my selfless lover, won't you open those Avada Kedavra eyes wider and _see_? Look closely Harry! Can't you see the monster in me? Can't you see the darkness inside me that wants to consume you? Get rid of those foolish Gryffindor ideals. What is deep down inside of me, it isn't love, it's different…and I can't control it.

"I love you,"

I froze and stopped all movements. Harry…

I struggled to open my mouth and all I could think was _merlin help me_.

Why now? How can I answ—"Tom?" I gaze down at your worried gaze, I stare you down. Come one Harry. Look into me, see the soul that's burning with emotions for you, the color is indescribably with love and hatred mixed in amid all the others emotions, jealousy, annoyance, possessiveness,, protectiveness—"Tom?"

I look at you once again and my lips are parted and it's coming out, I can imagine it, I can see myself saying those three little words. Come on! I'm almost there, the words are stuck in my throat but I have to get it out in the open somehow. _I have to._

However, something else happens. It's with great fear and trepidation that I notice I can't stop anymore.

Harry…he's going to know. I refuse to see betrayal and shock in those eyes so I shut my eye. I have never done that, I promised to always keep my eyes open so I could watch Harry. But I just don't want to see him right now.

I feel it.

The bag of emotions, the bag is ripping and the monster is crawling out. Do you notice now Harry? You will, after all, I'm going to be living out my fantasies, the thoughts I've been hiding. I didn't see your reactions but I could imagine it ten times more clearly because I know you so well.

I doing it Harry, I'm ruining your innocence.

I didn't see your eyes tear up as my hands tighten on your hips. My nails are sharp and leave red angry marks on your previously flawless skin. Your quickened breaths escape my ears as I slam in harder, I push past the resisting muscle because I can…because I am able to…because I want to. I did hear it this time, the cry that passed your lips as I pushed in too far.

You cried out in pain and something inside me broke.

But, it's not over yet.

A growl erupted out of my throat but my eyes weren't open to see the blow it had on you, you only ever heard me use that tone with my followers. You thought I was over it, you thought it was in the past, you thought I was _cured_. Do you remember? _Cured_…that was the exact word your mudblood friend used and you didn't correct her.

So innocent, it's your fault Harry…really. You weren't sharp enough to realize that I am Tom Riddle. Not that person you made out to be in your mind, the new and reborn Tom Riddle who believed in justice and what is right.

That's not me.

I'm getting faster, you're screaming now. I wanted you to scream _my name_ Harry…why are you screaming stop? I grip your thighs harder leaving imprints of my hand. You don't get it…I need this release, the darkness is straining and it needs to get out someway…I'm sorry it had to be this way…I'm so sorry my sweet lover.

I think you're crying, do I dare to open my eyes to check? I do.

…

I was right…you are crying.

I thrust in harder so I could get it over with, so you could get it over with. The coil at the bottom of my stomach is tightening; I can already imagine the intense wave of pleasure that will wash over me.

And there it is.

Gasping as my body trembled, my hands pressed even harder into your legs, the pale skin was a harsh red now. I could tell from your constricting face that you feel it, the slimy essence of me inside your body. Before, you used to have a stupid grin on your face and squeeze your thin legs together to try to keep my essence inside you as long as you can.

Now you just spread your legs farther as I retreat. I am entranced by your entrance, it's clenching and unclenching to try to get the cum out. I couldn't help but slump my shoulders melancholy as it leaks out as quickly as you made it to be, the white looks tainted…there's red but there's also in a way, blackness, the darkness from my heart, I contaminated you…I'm sorry.

I'm breathing heavily and so are you. It didn't escape my notice that you didn't achieve orgasm.

Slumping down onto your limp body, I tried to get my arms around you. You're fighting me and I know I deserve it, I deserve this hurt but I can't help but want to embrace you. My body is heavier and I feel you stop struggling once you realized you weren't strong enough to push me off. There was no marks on your chest and I lean over to bite at the cute little buds, I wince when I heard you sob.

There was sorrow in that sob.

Releasing the abused nipple, I glance up at my lover—

No. I can't call him my lover anymore.

I glance up at _him_ and I was prepared to leave right at that moment. Storm out the door and run off to one of my hidden manors to drown myself in firewhiskey. I was ready to obliviate all memory of Harry and take a steaming shower to cleanse myself of Harry's smell, Harry's kisses, Harry's hugs…and Harry's blood.

But something stopped me and I couldn't look away from those eyes. Suddenly, I laughed a harsh laugh. I saw the wizard under me flinch but I paid no attention to it. I continue to laugh my twisted laugh. Harry's face was horrified and it matched his eyes pretty well.

The glossy green was full of…nothingness.

All the gentleness and tenderness was gone. The love was gone too; it disappeared just like my control.

_I wonder Harry, if you can still see love in my eyes? You shouldn't be able to, it was never truly there._

"Yes I do," he responded.

Everything went still. I swear my heart skipped a beat. I didn't realize I asked the question out loud.

"What?" my voice was raspy but it lost all trace of insanity, it didn't sound like the terrifying deep voice I used just minutes before.

"Yes I do," Harry's tone was more determined, "I still see it," I started to chuckle again; it was funny in a cruel sort of way. It's so like Harry to always see the good in people, even when there was none left.

I lower my gaze, I didn't want Harry's reassurance, I knew that it was over. The fake relationship we had together, it was no more.

My eyes trailed to the other nipple, it was still unmarked and it was just begging for a mouth to be on it.

So I of course did it, I bit harshly on the pink bud and smiled around it when I heard a surprised gasp. Letting the flesh go, I stared at the small open cut I made, blood was gushing out in trickles which were flowing down his chest. Engrossed by the deep blood, I unconsciously stuck a finger out to touch the blood.

My finger was stained and I reached over to Harry's shaking arms, putting my cold finger on his skin, I started to draw random shapes with the red. I was captivated by how Harry's arms shook and jerked every time I pressed harder.

"Still so innocent," I whispered and then leaned down to lick the blood eliciting more gasps from the younger wizard, whether it was of terror or anger, I wasn't sure.

Too caught up in cleaning off the pale arm, I didn't notice the light of bitter acceptance settle in Harry's eyes and down into his heart.

I think that it was the first thing I didn't notice about my lover—

…the habit's hard to break. He's not my lover anymore, he's just Harry….which doesn't sound that bad, really…it doesn't.


End file.
